Because you live
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: After finding out Axel likes Demyx, Roxas was broken but Xion admitted that she likes him. Will he accept or reject her love? RoxasXXion, AkuDemy. Roxas's POV


******Here's a story I wrote for 2 of ****my favourite couples in KH, ****Roxas and Xion and AkuDemy! Enjoy****!**

**_Disclaimer: Xion, Demyx, Axel, Luxord and Roxas do not belong to me. However Ximara, Maria, Aurora and Ayla is owned!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Roxas's POV**

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_  
><em><strong>It's the end of the world in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been looking for the answer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>I couldn't see that it was right there<strong>_  
><em><strong>But now I know what I didn't know<strong>_

Tears flowed down my face freely. I had never realised that Axel was so in love with Demyx and not me. I mentally hit myself. How could I not know? All the signs were there! I was just too blind not to notice.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Xion asked me, her eyes showing concern. "You might need to talk to number XV…"

"When did you ever call her XV?" I asked her with a fragile smile. "It has always been Ximara or Mara."

Xion blushed, embarrassed.

"S-Shut up! I- c-call her nu-number XV w-when I-I w-want to!" she stuttered.

There was a knock on the door and I smiled, faintly and barely visible. The only person kind enough to knock before entering was our newest member, number XV, also known as Ximara, or Mara to us. Ximara entered with her hair tied up like the first time we met her, a simple long ponytail which kind of made her look like a male. Her sapphire blue eyes showed the same concern as Xion's. She just didn't speak, she didn't need to. Her eyes usually did the talking for her. Her gaze fell onto Xion but just with a slight movement of her head, her eyes flicked to me. Xion nodded like she understood what Mara said. She got up and walked to me.

"Roxas," she said barely above a whisper. "I like you…"

After her words, she gently kissed my cheek.

_**Because you live and breathe**_  
><em><strong>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you live, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<strong>_

Without warning, before I had time to process anything, she and Ximara dashed out of the room, down the corridor and disappeared into Larxene's room, laughing.

I stood in my room stunned not only from what Xion had said but also at just how fast they had escaped like madwomen from my room. I let a smile escape from my lips. Xion...

Creating a portal, I arrived at the clock tower where we used to have ice cream together. When I walked out, I was surprised to see Mara, Xion, Demyx and Axel lying side by side looking up at the million stars in the sky. I chuckled; more like 2 million.

"Axel, Demyx look!" Mara smiled, "There's Aurora!"

"Mara, you know that there's no such constellation right?" Axel playfully poked her in her sides.

She didn't reply. Her eyes did it for her again. They said 'Don't you remember? It's yours and Dem's!'

"Thanks for remembering Mara!" Demyx replied after looking at her eyes.

"I'm going for some sea salt ice cream, you want some?"

"Yes, thanks Xion!" Demyx smiled.

"I'll get one too!"

"What about you Mara?"

"I'm not really a big fan of sea salt ice cream. Could you get me one chocolate chip and one sea salt?"

"Emm... Sure..." Xion replied. I could tell that she was confused by Mara's answer.

"Thanks!"

Axel and Demyx followed Xion while Mara watched them leave.

"They're gone now; you can stop hiding Roxas."

I cringed. How did she know? I barely made any sound but then I remembered... Ximara seemed to have inherited the trait of noticing even the smallest detail. Hell, I had no idea if it was inherited or not since she and Maria didn't have parents.

'What's wrong?' her eyes asked with her head crooked to one side – the position she assumed whenever she asked a question.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_  
><em><strong>Cuz of you, made it through every storm<strong>_  
><em><strong>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so glad I found an angel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who was there when all my hopes fell<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna fly, looking in your eyes<strong>_

"Xion..." I replied to her question.

"You like her, don't you?"

"You could tell?"

Her eyes replied to that question. 'How do you expect me not to? She's my friend too! Isn't the answer in front of your face?' I sighed. In a split second, her eyes seemed to be saying something else. 'Roxas, she likes you too. Just go tell her.'

"Mara! We're back!"

Ximara smiled and wave them over. Ice cream... Mara looked at me and smiled.

Her eyes said 'You can have the sea salt one.'

"What about you?"

"I ordered an extra." Her eyes twinkled.

Xion passed the sea salt ice cream to me and another one to Ximara. Mara licked her chocolate chip one, the smile still on her face.

Then, she walked over and positioned herself between Axel and Xion. I was on the far left with Xion beside me, to my right. Mara was in the middle with Axel and Demyx to her right. We looked up into the sky.

"There she is!" Ximara cried out all of a sudden.

"What is?" All four of us blurted out in unison.

"Ayla..."

"Moonlight..." I muttered.

"Yes," her eyes shifted to look at me.

They said 'It's yours and Xion...'

_**Because you live and breathe**_  
><em><strong>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you live, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you live, I live<strong>_

I smiled a genuine smile. Ximara had a way with words and could make anyone one smile. That was the one thing I liked about her.

"What do you mean Mara?" Demyx asked. His eyes showed the same confusion as Axel's.

"Dem, Aku, Roxy here likes Xion."

Axel scowled at his nickname given by Ximara. I gave a little chuckle and met Xion's eyes.

_**Because you live there's a reason why**_  
><em><strong>I carry on when I lose the fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to give what you've given me always<strong>_

"You like me?" Xion asked with her innocent blue tinted purple eyes.

I found myself lost in those beautiful eyes. All I did was to stare at her without a word.

I wasn't sure how long it would have taken me to snap out of my trance had Mara not jabbed me in the stomach with her index finger.

In shock, I stumbled back and almost fell off the clock tower. I thanked my lucky stars that Axel had fast reflexes and grabbed me before I could fall.

"Rox, are you alright?" Mara asked guilt evident in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mara!"

_**Because you live and breathe**_  
><em><strong>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you live, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<strong>_

"Roxas, answer her question," Demyx said, referring to Xion's question. It sounded more like an order to me.

I glanced over at Mara but all she gave me was a slight nod. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out.

The impatient side of Ximara answered for me.

"Yes Xion, he likes you…"

"No!" everyone turned to me and I gulped. "I-I don't like her."

"Oh…" Xion mumbled with a hint of hurt in her voice.

After reading Mara's expression, I gulped again. Her eyes looked murderous. I took another breath and said "Xion, I don't like you because I love you!"

At my declaration, Ximara did the most unexpected move. She pushed me and my lips captured Xion's in a kiss. Both of us were frozen in shock, but my hands moved without conscious thought, moving to the small back of hers where I held her firmly against my chest. I could feel her hands fumbling with the short hairs on the base of my neck. Our lips moved in sync; I could feel her hot breath in my mouth. Suddenly, I didn't care that we had an audience – it was just me, Xion and Ayla.

"All right!"

The cry of happiness caused Xion and I to pull apart. After punching her fist in the air, Ximara pulled out a camera and contract. She quickly took a photo of us tangled in an embrace and waved the contract in front of my face.

_**Because you live and breathe**_  
><em><strong>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you live, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>My world has everything I need to survive<strong>_

"Thanks Roxas!" she smiled.

I snatched the contract and stared at it. It was a bet that Ximara and Luxord made.

"What bet is it?" I asked knowing full well that I was going to regret it later.

"Getting you to confess to Xion that you love her."

"And Mara, how will anyone know I confessed."

"Simple," Axel replied. He pointed to a video camera attached at the top staring down at us. "With that."

"And that…" Demyx said as he pointed to a camera Ximara was holding.

I stared wide-eyed.

"Roxas, it's too late…" Ximara answered. "Everyone knows it now."

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

I growled and felt a tug on my hand. I turned to Xion and she smiled.

"Roxas, it's alright, all I need to know is that you love me."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an extra bit! (Sorry, couldn't help it!)<strong>

**Ximara's POV**

"We bet, I won, pay up Luxord!" I said as I waved the picture and contract in front of his face.

The gambler unwilling pulled out 10 thousand munny and handed it to me.

"Why was the rate so high?" he grumbled to me.

"Because I plan to make Ayla theirs."

I snickered to myself as Luxord had no idea what I had just said. What I meant was I was going to buy the constellation but many people know that was impossible but when there's Maria, everything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I need to know how my writing is to improve!<strong>


End file.
